Zoe Benson
'Zoe Benson '''is a fictional witch from the third season of ''American Horror Story. She was portrayed by Taissa Farmiga throughout the entire season. She is introduced as a young teenage girl who discovers she is a witch and is whisked away to safety at a boarding school for girls like her in New Orleans, Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, which is run by Cordelia Goode. Zoe befriends the other witches there, Madison, Queenie and Nan. She also finds love with a resurrected Frankenstein-like boy named Kyle. History Before Miss Robichaux's Zoe lived a perfectly normal life, being completely unaware that she descended form a line of witches dating back to 1692 Salem, Massachusetts. Zoe's magic power, which she inherited from her grandmother, allows her to cause death to anyone she has intercourse with. She first learned of this gift when she lost her virginity to her boyfriend, Charlie. After Charlie's death, Zoe was swept away to study her gift at Miss Robicheaux's Academy--a "safe haven" for young witches based in New Orleans. Miss Robichaux's Academy At Miss Robicheaux's Academy, Zoe meets the other witches there: Madison Montgomery, a spoilt Hollywood actress, Queenie, a tough girl and Nan, a sweet and caring clairvoyant. On the night of Zoe's arrival, Madison takes her to a wild frat party. At the party, Zoe meets Kyle who she instantly falls for, however sees no hope in their relationship because she's a witch. Meanwhile, Madison is drugged then subsequently gang raped by the frats. Zoe attempts to stop the boys, however Madison intervenes and telekinetically flips the bus, killing everyone aboard, including Kyle. Relationship with Kyle Madison steals a resurrection spell which she plans to use to bring Kyle back to life after feeling guilty for killing him. Although Zoe is reluctant at first, she complies. The girls perform the ritual, however it does not work. Madison leaves and Zoe stays behind and kisses Kyle one last time. As she kisses him, he springs to life. Zoe is subsequently approached by Misty Day, a witch with the power to resuscitate the dead. Zoe leaves Kyle with Misty, who uses her own recipe of Louisiana swamp mud to heal him physically, however is is mentally brain dead. Later in the season, Zoe visits Kyle's greiving mother, Alicia to comfort her. Zoe later takes Kyle from Misty's care and returns him to his mother. Alicia turns out to frequently sexually assult Kyle, so he murders her with a trophe. Zoe returns to check on Kyle to discover that he has murdered his mother. Zoe contemplates killing Kyle, however she cannot bring herself to do it. Zoe brings Kyle back to the Academy and teaches him to function properly. Madison, who meanwhile was killed by Fiona Goode, the Sureme, and restored to life by Misty Day, forms a special connection with Kyle in that they were both resurrected. Madison concocts the idea that she and Zoe can "share" Kyle, however Kyle only loves Zoe. Madison then becomes extremely jealous of Zoe. The Seven Wonders After prompted by Myrtle Snow (Zoe's friend) to leave the Academy with Kyle, Zoe returns thinking she is the next Supreme after she resurrects a hobo. The Axeman (a spirit Zoe unleashed previously) attacks the coven and Zoe unleashes the power of telekinesis to kill him. Cordelia (the headmistress of the academy) uses the blood on The Axeman to conclude that he murdered Fiona. Cordelia then tells the girls that they must perform the Seven Wonders to reveal the next Supreme. On the day of the Seven Wonders, Zoe successfully performs Telekinesis, concilum, Descensum. During the test of Transmutation, she teleports on top of an iron gate, which impales her. Queenie tries to bring Zoe back with Vitalum Vitalis, however she cannot. Cordelia and Myrtle ask Madison to bring her back, however Madison declines on the account that she is angry with Zoe over Kyle. With only Madison left in the running as Supreme, Myrlte suggests that Cordelia may be the Supreme. Reluctantly, Cordelia attempst the Seven Wonders. She successfully and surprisingly performs all seven, using Vitalum Vitalis to bring Zoe back to life. Kyle, meanwhile, kills Madison because she did not bring Zoe back. After Cordelia was crowned the Supreme, she executes Myrtle, who murdered two other witches. Cordelia then invites Zoe and Queenie to become members of the Witches' Council. Relationships Charlie Charlie was Zoe's boyfriend, who she accidentally killed with her power. The official word on his death was a brain hemorrhage, however the doctors said they had never seen a death quite like it. Kyle Kyle and Zoe met at a party and they instantly fell for eachother, however Kyle was murdered by Madison when she telekinetically flipped a bus he was aboard. Kyle was later resurrected by Zoe and Madison, however was left brain dead. Fiona, however, assumingly used magic to help Kyle function properly. Kyle was, for a brief time, shared by Madison and Zoe, however he only loved Zoe, They then became a couple causing Madison to become jealous. Madison was murdered by Kyle in the final episode. Powers and abilities Zoe's initial power was often refered to as "black widow" or "killer vagina". Essentially, Zoe's power killed anyone she had intercourse with. She used this power twice throughout the season: once on her boyfriend Charlie and once to exact reveange on Madison's rapist, Archie. In the middle of the season, Zoe manifested the ability to break Marie Laveau's curse. This power wasn't defined or explored any further. She also used divination to reveal Nan's killers. After running away to Orlando with Kyle after being prompted to by Myrtle Snow, Zoe was able to use Vitalum Vitalis to revive a vagrant which Kyle killed in a spur of rage. Towards the end of the season, Zoe manifested the power of telekinesis, and used it to kill the Axeman. During the test of the Seven Wonders, she displayed the powers of concilium, descensum and transmutation. Death count Zoe has died a total of '''1 '''time throughout the third season. And she died once again during the eighth season. Appearances American Horror Story: Coven *"Bitchcraft" *"Boy Parts" *"The Replacements" *"Fearful Pranks Ensue" *"Burn, Witch. Burn!" *"The Axeman Cometh" *"The Dead" *"The Sacred Taking" *"Head" *"The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks" *"Protect the Coven" *"Go to Hell" *"The Seven Wonders" *"Could It Be... Satan?" *"Boy Wonder" *"Traitor" *"Fire and Reign" Category:Witches Category:Characters